The Coffee Quest
by QualityRachni
Summary: L is alone in the Investigation HQ and has that craving for coffee...does he find any? What does he find in the kitchen and what is that abomination doing in HIS cupboards?


**Konbanwa! Yuru-neko here with her debut Death Note story!!**

**Sorry to those of you who have me on author alert for 100 Akitos (my Furuba fic), I had the sudden inspiration to write this cause i just had a coffee quest of my very own and thought it would be fun to write an L one!**

**I hope to have the next part of Aki up soon, im nearly done college so updates will be more frequent!!**

**Gah, im rambling now so im just gonna do the disclaimer and get on with it!**

**I DONT OWN DEATH NOTE!! If i did, L would have lived!**

**USAGE OF L'S REAL NAME BTW AT THE END!!**

* * *

Investigation headquarters were quiet, I had sent Mogi, Aizawa, Matsuda and Yagami home for a while

Investigation headquarters were quiet; I had sent Mogi, Aizawa, Matsuda and the Yagami's home for a while.

The only noise was the sound of my fingers clacking over the keyboard of my computer, I had been working continually for seventy two hours now, breaking only for cake, coffee and the occasional bathroom break.

I glanced at the clock in the corner of the bottom of the computer screen; it was almost time for more coffee.

"Watari!" I called "Watari, I would like some coffee please!" silenced reigned over the halls. I had forgotten that I had encouraged Watari to go out too.

Sighing, I got out of my chair, joints almost protesting at a new position, that couldn't be helped; the way I sat really was the most comfortable and productive to my train of thought.

I shuffled out into the hallways; toes sinking into the deep carpet; another reason I detested shoes, they simply ruined the pile of a good woollen carpet and got in the way of that wonderful feeling of warmth surrounding your feet. Lights flickered on as I moved further down the hallway, a brilliant idea of Watari's, why stop to turn on light-switches when you could have lights that only switched on when you walked past them? I came to the heavy, oak door that lead to the kitchen, it proclaimed its use on a highly polished brass plaque in both English and Japanese. The kitchen was highly modern, sleek marble counters and a double fridge and all the appliances you could want.

I started opening cupboards, I did not know where anything was in the kitchen after all; Watari always bought me my coffee and cakes. This was a strange new habitat for me to explore. I looked in numerous cupboards finding lolly pops, jubjubs, pocky, haribo, chocolate, marshmallows. My mouth began watering, there was a 90 chance that I may end up removing the contents of these cupboards right now. I picked out a strawberry lolly and removed the wrapper, discarding it on the floor and resumed my search for coffee. I soon discovered that the cupboards and drawers on the lower left hand side of the kitchen all contained sweets whose primary ingredient was gelatine, the lower right hand side of the kitchen held what looked like to me, all the necessary ingredients for making cakes and pastries; not much use to me in their raw states.

I was disgusted to find anomalies such as _cereal_ and _savoury crackers_ in the cupboards up above the gelatine based sweets, I closed these cupboards with a disdainful look on my face. I turned in what was beginning to be exasperation to the higher right hand side of the kitchen and began rooting through the cupboards in that area. My efforts were fruitless, all I managed to find was Watari's hidden stash of sugar cubes, I carried these now in my hands, crunching on them as I continued my search, the lolly pop long gone by now.

My hands were beginning to shake; I _needed_ that coffee right now. I did not know what to do without it.

The rich, dark aroma as it flowed from its pot to the cup, the delicate splash as each cube of sugar was added until it was thick with sweetness and suitable for drinking.

I could smell a good cup of coffee from several rooms away, I knew when it was coming; my tongue would start to water in anticipation, my hands gripping my kneecaps as the tray holding the dark one came closer until I could almost taste it in the air itself.

I loved coffee; I loved coffee more than I loved sweets and cakes. More than I loved bringing criminals to justice.

My eyelids began to droop; I was extremely tired without my supply of coffee to keep me awake. _The kitchen table looks like a good place to sleep_ I thought to myself.

The kitchen kept disappearing in front of my eyes.

"This must be the expression known as 'so tired I could hardly keep my eyes open'…yes, I am 99.9 sure that it is."

I yawned and knew no more for a while for you see, sleep had finally won the race against L Lawliet.

* * *

**So, how was it?? Reviews?? aishiteru!! xoxo  
**


End file.
